Una experiencia sobrenatural
by Rukia Nair
Summary: No sabía que tenía ella pero desde que la había conocido, solo junto a ella podía dejar de ser él, y ser el mismo.


**Una experiencia sobre natural**

**Este es un HitsuKarin.. obvio no?**

**Bueno espero k Pamex17 lo lea, ya k leí el review k me dejo y me hizo muy feliz, y kiero dedicarle este…..**

**Inspirado en Re pray de Aimer, aunque mas bien diría que cuando la inspiración me golpeo (literalmente, pues el balón llego directo a mi pierna mientras estaba frente a mi compu… fue algo doloroso, pro inspirador… jeje.. esto me lleva a decirles k NO PRESTEN SUS BALONES DE BASQUETBOL A SUS HERMANaS MENORES ) estaba escuchando esta canción, y no tiene nada k ver… pro cuando la escucho pienso en Toushiro cantando esta canción…**

**Bueno les dejo con el one shot**

******HK******

-Karin chan- la cena esta lista –

-Gracias Yuzu en seguida bajo –

La morena Kurosaki se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, hace algún tiempo ella se dedicaba a solamente espantar a los espíritus que tanto la seguían, pero últimamente se dedicaba a un trabajo similar que su hermano.

Desde que Ichigo y Rukia se fueron a Tokio, él a estudiar medicina, y ella bellas artes, Karakura se encontraba más relajada de tanta atmosfera Hollow. La morena Kurosaki siempre supo que su hermano era – como dijo el Quincy compañero de su peli naranjo hermano – un cebo para hollows, por eso ahora, los holows se iban a Tokio, por lo que supo.

Ella ahora tenía casi 18 años, y se encontraba en sus últimos días de preparatoria, junto a su hermana Yuzu, y como eran los últimos días, también eran los primeros de una vida nueva, pues estaba estudiando para ingresar a la Academia de Deportes de Karakura, donde no solamente se debía ser bueno en deportes, sino que debía saber mucho de biología y el funcionamiento del organismo, y sus diferentes cambios durante las diferentes actividades físicas, puesto que si uno quiere llegar a ser profesor en educación física, o ser técnico o entrenador de algún equipo, debía conocerlo para saber como reaccionar ante cualquier fractura, esguince u otro mal.

Por su lado su hermana, se preparaba para poder pertenecer a una escuela gastronómica, y poder convertirse en una gran chef, con la sazón que tenía no dudaba en que su hermana se convertiría en una de las mejores del mundo.

Cuando terminó su cena, fue a estudiar un poco más, ahora ella ocupaba la habitación de su hermano, agradecía ese hecho, puesto k así, si se presentaba una alarma de hollow, solo saltaría por la ventana.

-Vine a darte las buenas noches Karin chan, papá dijo que esta noche tenía turno en el hospital así que no vendrá, mejor duerme… mañana tienes un partido verdad? –

-Si Yuzu, ya me iba a acostar, pasa buena noche – sonrió a su hermana de pelo largo y castaño

-Será mejor descansar, Yuzu tiene razón, el partido de mañana es importante, la final, o ellos o nosotros solo uno puede llegar a la cima – dijo soltándose su larga cabellera que siempre permanecía alzada en una cola alta

-Maldición – masculló cuando escuchó la alarma de hollow y ya estaba a punto de acostarse, después de haberse puesto el pijama de dos piezas, una camiseta con tiros en los hombros y un short largo que llegaba hasta unos 15 cm sobre sus rodillas

-Odio a los hollows – dijo tomando su instrumento de caza

Saltó por la ventana, y corrió en dirección de donde indicaba el celular que Urahara le había dado.

-Maldito hollow…- gritó en cuanto diviso a orillas del río a un ser verde con máscara y tentáculos, similar a un pulpo

-Eres un humano… y parece que puedes verme – dijo este

-Sí, soy una humana y pienso cobrarme el que me hayas hecho salir a esta hora y en pijama! – le gritó lanzando su primer ataque con su balón de soccer

-Eso no me hará ningún rasguño – dijo bloqueando el ataque

-Maldito hollow – corrió hacia su balón –

-No huyas que voy a comerte – uno de sus tentáculos casi la alcanza, pero lo esquivó

-Joder – dijo reincorporándose con un poco de dificultad después de haber rodado por el piso para esquivarlo – es uno fuerte –

-tienes buenos reflejos humana, pero no los suficientes para esquivar otro ataque – y nuevamente hizo su movimiento

-Congela los cielos Hiorinmarou –

Escuchó una voz muy cerca, tanto que le parecía que estaba a su lado?

-Toushiro? – dijo en un casi susurro

Y el hollow desapareció

-Es Hitsugaya, no Toushiro – puntualizó el capitán

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo tomando la mano del peliblanco que le ayudaba a levantarse

-No lo viste, vine a terminar con ese hollow –

-Yo lo podría haber hecho yo – se sacudió su pijama

-Si, digamos que si…-

-que quieres decir con eso – alzó su puño en advertencia

-Nada en especial…- miró a la morena – estas bien? – le cuestionó cuando vio que se sujetaba la rodilla

-no es nada, ya pasará – dijo intentando dar un paso y sintiendo una leve punzada

-te llevare –

-No esta bien –

-No seas testaruda, se nota que ni caminar puedes –

-No te burles… claro que puedo – dijo haciendo su rostro a un lado – no muy bien pero puedo –

-venga vamos – dijo alzándola sobre su hombro

-Hey que haces Toushiro, bájame – dijo intentando resistirse

-Deja de moverte que sino te soltaré – y dio un paso shumpo par allegar antes

-Gracias – dijo suave

No sabía que tenía ella pero desde que la había conocido, solo junto a ella podía dejar de ser él, y ser el mismo.

El capitán de la 10º división era el que seguidamente venía a enfrentarse a los Hollow, no lo mandaban por ser el más joven, sino porque, bajo su responsabilidad estaba supervisar el crecimiento espiritual de la Kurosaki, y lo escogieron a él puesto que era un capitán joven y podía entenderse mejor con la Kurosaki, además de que compartían ratos juntos, pues siempre que se quedaba algunos días, se la pasaban jugando soccer en sus ratos libres.

La morena Kurosaki, sabe la razón por la cual él siempre aparece, se lo dijo él mismo, que era para observar su evolución espiritual, pero no le importaba mucho, después de todo, cada que venía podían jugar un par de partidas juntos, y eso le encantaba, pues él era casi tan buen jugador como ella.

-Y ya estas lista para tu partido de mañana? – dijo el ya joven albino

-claro que sí –

-esto no te afectará – era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-es solo una rasmilladura, para mañana ya ni la sentiré –

-puedo usar kidou para que sane por completo –

-te agradeceré mucho si lo haces – dijo estando ya en su ventana

-entonces empecemos – la depositó en la cama

-no, primero me daré un baño, estoy toda sucia por haberme revolcado para esquivar esos ataques-

-te esperaré, entonces –

-gracias, en seguida vuelvo – y tomando una nueva pijama y una toalla salió de su habitación

Toushiro observó la decoración, era igual que la de Kurosaki, excepto por las fotografías, pues tenía muchas de las victorias que ella tuvo junto a su equipo, habían libros por todo lado, la mayoría eran de medicina, también habían revistas de deporte, un poster del Dakar, uno de la F1, y otro de la banda que le gustaba a la morena, L´ arc en ciel, su balón estaba al lado de la computadora, y sobre la cama, los cojines descompaginaban totalmente con el edredón, mientras el edredón era de color celeste con cuadros de diferente tamaño en color amarillo y azul, los cojines eran en forma de balones, uno de soccer y el otro de básquet.

Habían pasado ya 10min, y la morena no regresaba, alzó un libro de la computadora, leyó la portada: "Sexualidad Y Erotismo en la Pareja" decía en letras color negro con la fotografía de unas manos entrelazadas.

Abrió el libro en cualquier parte y leyó:

…_la actividad sexual entre pareja puede ser considerada también como un ejercicio, puesto que mientras se la practica el corazón late a más pulsaciones…_

Dejo el párrafo y pasó a otra hoja, sintiéndose algo extraño:

_El orgasmo en la mujer_

Leyó algo interesado.

_El orgasmo consiste en una serie de contracciones rítmicas de los músculos de la vagina inferior (músculos pubococcígeos) o llamado también el reflejo orgásmico._

_Las mujeres no eyaculan durante el orgasmo y se produce aun en mujeres que no poseen útero o que incluso se les haya extirpado el clítoris. El orgasmo es un reflejo que se desencadena una vez alcanzado determinado nivel de excitación. De manera involuntaria todos los músculos perineales comienzan a contraerse rítmicamente cada 0,8 segundos con un total de 7 u 8 contracciones. Esta fase dura apenas algunos segundos. Se siente una respuesta de todo el organismo en esta fase._

_Sirva mencionar que mientras el hombre eyacula, la mujer no. Después de la eyaculación el pene pierde su erección aproximadamente entre los 5 a 15 minutos posteriores._

_Muchos hombres, para extender el placer, hacen que el pene no se retire prontamente sino que se aprete contra el hueso pubiano de la mujer, lo cual da una sensación placentera adicional. Así la mujer pierde el control voluntario de sus músculos y todo su cuerpo se involucra, se contrae el esfínter anal y el útero, al igual que el resto del aparato genital._

-que haces? – apareció la morena

-yo, no…no... na… nada – dijo nervioso cerrando el libro

-ha! estas leyendo es libro… es muy bueno e ilustrativo no crees? – dijo como si nada, cojeando hacia su cama

-Yo… no lo se – dijo sentándose en la ventana

La morena lo observó con una ceja alzada, era ella o él estaba nervioso, es más, lo veía algo… ruborizado?.

-No me digas que te dio pena leer algo como eso – dijo sonriendo

-claro que no, pero… pero… - sin mirarla

-pero que? –

-no sabía que leías este tipo de… literatura -

-debo aprender sabes? – dijo tomando su secadora de pelo y enchufándola

Mientras el sonido de la secadora se presentaba él pensó "¿y que es lo que quiere aprender con esto, si hasta ilustraciones de diferentes poses del kamasutra muestra?"

-listo…- dijo dejando la secadora – ahora sí, soy toda tuya – dijo recostándose en la cama con sus brazos como almohada bajo su nuca

-¿que? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pues si no fuera por ese librito que estaba leyendo antes, no habría cabido en la cuenta de la joven que tenía en la cama, diciéndole "ahora sí, soy toda tuya" que le sonaba muy insinuante.

Justo hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía en frente a una muy atractiva mujer, una muy sensual, con su pijama de ceda de dos piezas, la camiseta era igual que la anterior, pero los tiros se amarraban a los hombros, y el short era más corto, solo cubría lo necesario.

Detalló su cuerpo, desde sus tobillos que se separaban a un distancia prudente, fue ascendiendo sin perder de vista la piel bronceada que dejaba verse, permaneció con sus ojos posados en sus muslos y luego un poco más arriba recordando lo que hace unos momentos había leído "_Muchos hombres, para extender el placer, hacen que el pene no se retire prontamente sino que se aprete contra el hueso pubiano de la mujer, lo cual da una sensación placentera adicional_"

Sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era Karin, hermana Menor de Kurosaki, por lo tanto, no era alguien en quien poder pensar, puesto que su hermano lo mataría.

-Toushiro? – le llamó

Él la observo al rostro, y la noto diferente, sus parpados parecían algo cansados, su pelo estaba esparcido por la cama, como un manto negro igual a la noche, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su cuello era esbelto y largo, sin darse cuenta, su vista continuó bajando, detallando su figura, pasó sus pechos, noto el volumen generoso de cada uno, y la punta de los mismos.

-Toushiro, lo harás o no? – volvió a llamar su atención

-¿que?- dijo más audible

-dijiste que usarías kido… estoy esperando –

-ah si… en seguida – su voz salió algo ronca

-ves por sentarte en la ventana ya te pasó el frio – dijo frotándole la espalda cuando se sentó su lado para usar sus técnicas de curación

-estoy bien…-

-bueno…-

-terminaré en un momento –

-luego te irás verdad? – no supo ni ella misma porque, pero su tono era melancólico

-sí…- respondió pensando que solo era su imaginación, sobre el tono que ella usó

-¿Por qué no te quedas?, ya es muy tarde – acomodó su cabello al lado derecho de su cuerpo

-…- el no dijo nada, de pronto se sintió algo culpable pero ¿por que?

- se que te mandaron para controlar mi nivel espiritual, así que ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros cuando vengas…? como lo hizo Rukia chan con Ichi nii –

-No creo que sea conveniente – cerró los ojos pensando en las posibles respuestas que daría por lo que acababa de decir

-porque no? –

-en primera tú no eres una shinigami al igual que tu hermano – "¿Por qué de repente saca estas preguntas?" pensó

-pero tengo poder espiritual –

-lo se, pero no es suficiente razón para que me quede –

-Y cual sería una razón mas fuerte para que te quedes – esta vez su tono era más maduro pero lleno de seguridad e insinuación

-…- él la observó sin decir nada, intentando mantener una expresión sin sentimiento

-dime Toushiro…- se sentó – cual sería una razón poderosa para quedarte? – sin previo aviso lo abrazó

-Ka…rin…- dijo sorprendido

-quédate Toushiro –

-no puedo… no es correcto – se quedó tieso

-claro que puedes, no me dijiste que no tienes donde ir que no sea donde la abuela, o Urahara, ellos no se molestarán si te quedas solo una noche, además ya es muy tarde para que los vayas a molestar -

La sensación de tenerla cerca, así muy junto a él, le agradaba, era cálida, todo lo contrario a él, pues su piel albina era algo fría, pero ahora sentía que se calentaba… Ahora no podía seguir evitando pensar en sus sentimientos respecto a ella, pues desde que la había conocido supo que era diferente, y cuando ella cumplió 15, él pudo notar el cambio que había sufrido, no solo su cuerpo sino el cambio que había sufrido sus sentimientos hacia ella, por un momento pensó en Ichigo y Rukia, y comprendió porque se opusieron a las leyes de la SS por permanecer juntos, ahora él sentía el mismo impulso hacia Karin, y estaba seguro, por esta muestra que ella le correspondía.

-Karin, tu sabes…-

-lo se, se que hay leyes y demás, pero… acaso Ichi nii y Rukia chan no las superaron? –

-Aún eres joven, estas segura de lo que sientes? –

-No soy una niña – dijo segura - y sí lo se… Toushiro, se que tu también lo sientes, no mientas, puedo sentirlo en la variación de tu reiatsu, en tu mirada, en tus palabras – le miró fijo a los ojos

-Karin yo…-

Pero sin previo aviso ella besó delicadamente sus labios, un rose tímido y cómplice.

No pudo responder inmediatamente, pero sus impulsos lo ayudaron y reaccionó a la cálida y húmeda caricia de los belfos de la morena y… correspondió a la torpe caricia sin experiencia e inocente…

Cuando sintió como su beso era correspondido, se relajó, y noto como él también iba relajándose, dejándose envolver por sus caricias, pasó sus bazos alrededor de su cuello, y enredó sus dedos en su cabellera plateada, casi blanca… su cuerpo era atraído más hacia él, y sus brazos se posicionaron de su cintura…

Era un espíritu, pero necesitaba respirar, y el aire era indispensable, delicadamente fue deshaciendo el beso, dándole leves roses mientras recuperaba el aliento, y ella también, se separó de ella y apoyó su frente junto a la de la morena, abrió los ojos, y la observó así de cerquita, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y podría jurar que ella sonreía…

-Karin – le dijo en un susurro

-Toushiro –

Su nombre fue pronunciado con tal calidad que parecía una oración

– Toushiro – volvió a decir mientras abría los ojos

Pudo ver como su mirada se iluminaba de una manera diferente, una manera especial, una manera que lo impulsó a seguir besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento nuevamente.

Esta vez la recostó en la cama, y mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras ella soltaba un suspiro, se introdujo en su cavidad, y pudo sentir su aliento fresco como la brisa de mañana, él soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió su lengua intentando jugar con la suya… acaricio su cuello con su mano libre, apoyándose en su otro brazo para no aplastarla, luego acaricio ese largo manto negro que tenía esparcido por la cama, y regreso a acariciar su rostro…

Ella enredó una de sus piernas sobre su cintura, aprisionándolo con ella… acaricio su rostro, y lo que el traje de shinigami le permitía, puesto que las anchas telas no le daban mucha ventaja… sintió como la mano del peliblanco bajaba por su cuello acarició sus hombros, y se entretuvo un momento en ellos, para recorrer sus brazos…

Sus manos solo viajaban intentando reconocer la figura femenina, intentando brindarle caricias placenteras, acaricio la pierna que se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo, subiendo hasta su muslo, y volviendo a descender a su tobillo… Sintió como un calor empezaba a invadirlo, en especial en su parte masculina…

Introdujo sus manos por dentro del uniforme, tocando la casi fría piel de sus pectorales, recorriendo la zona que abracaba desde su cuello hacia su pecho, delineando cada músculo que podía sentir.

Sintió una corriente cuando ella puso sus manos sobre su piel, algo agradable que llegó a sentirse hasta su hombría, causándole una alerta, él estaba excitado…

-Karin… dijo separándose de sus labios – no debo – dijo intentando alejarse, pero ella lo tenía sujeto con su firme y fuerte pierna

-esta bien Toushiro, no te preocupes – dijo en un tono extasiado

-No pidas que haga algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, sabes que no es correcto – le miró a los ojos, y los tenía lleno de deseo

-No lo haré, puedes estar seguro Toushiro, yo… desde aquella vez que nos conocimos, sentí interés por ti, y luego cuando regresaste después de ese largo tiempo supe que te quería, y posteriormente, me enamoré de ti – era sincera, y aunque no sea de las personas que demuestran sus sentimientos, sabía que si ella no lo decía él no lo haría

-Karin yo… yo… - no tenía palabras para responder a la declaración de la Kurosaki, pero que podía decir, que cuando él se desarrolló y empezó a verla de otra manera aunque ella aún era una niña de 15 años, y él ahora aparentaba sus 20, empezó a desearla, y por suprimir ese deseo quiso rechazar que lo pusieran como su "vigilante"?... no, no podía, no podía negar que ahora mismo la deseaba, no podía negar que correspondía a sus sentimientos, no podía negar que él la quería tanto que cuando estaba en SS solo pensaba en jugar una partida con ella, y poder aunque sea rosarle el brazo y sentir esa corriente eléctrica tan agradable que recorría su cuerpo.

-Toushiro… hazme tuya – susurró suave – soy tuya, puedes tomarme, porque tu también serás mío – sonrió

Le encantaba esa personalidad que tenía, posesiva y a la vez condescendiente, era tan explosiva algunos momentos, y luego su tranquilidad lo embargaba en un descanso infinito que deseaba mantenerse así.

-estas segura? – cuestionó por fin

-lo estoy – sonrió ante la forma en que él cedía

Y entonces el la volvió a besar, apasionado, dejándose llevar, ella se aferró a su cuello, y luego a su cabellera.

Acaricio su cuello, y luego su mano siguió bajando, dejó sus labios y al mismo ritmo que su mano, descendió por el mismo camino, llegó hacia uno de los montículos de la morena, y lo presionó… ella gimió, le agradó escuchar el sonido, luego dejando mordidas en su cuello llegó a la altura de su otro ceno, encontrando su botón con la punta de su nariz, primero lo acarició, y al mismo tiempo que lo introducía a su boca, presionaba el otro, ella volvió a gemir.

Sus manos intentaban aferrarse a la cabellera de su pareja, y su espalda sentía corrientes eléctricas que pasaban generándole placer, y acumulándose en su feminidad.

Dejó su trabajo en su pezón, y vio la mancha húmeda de su saliva impregnada en su camisa… se separó de ella y se quitó sus prendas rápidamente, quedándose solo con el yukata blanco que usaba dentro del kimono negro.

Ella lo observo detalladamente, sus ojos no perdieron de vista cada movimiento, se arrodilló sobre su cama, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Él volvió a mirarla, la veía ruborizada, con su cabello cayendo detrás de su espalda, sentada sobre sus piernas acuclilladas, y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… se inclinó hacia ella estando aún de pie, la tomó por la quijada, y le brindó un suave rose de labios, se acomodó en la misma postura frente a ella, quedando frente a frente, deshizo los nudos de su camiseta, apartó sus brazos y la prenda se deslizó hacia sus caderas, dejando a su deleite, las colinas de la morena.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó, y uno de sus brazos se colocó sobre sus pechos, intentando cubrirlos, él la volvió a tomar por la quijada, y acercándose a su cuerpo, le brindó un beso más apasionado, haciendo que ambos se yergan en sus posturas, sosteniendo ambos, el peso sobre sus rodillas.

Se aferró a su cuello nuevamente y luego deslizó sus manos hasta el nudo del yukata para quitárselo y dejarlo completamente desnudo… la abrazó haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen casi como uno, ella sintió la dureza de su miembro chocando contra su bajo vientre, muy cerca de su intimidad…

Se alejó de ella y deslizó el short del pijama por sus piernas… le sorprendió el que no llevara bragas, al mismo tiempo que admiraba su feminidad… la tomó por la cabeza y la cintura, y la volvió a recostar…

-Toushiro – dijo casi en un grito cuando sintió como su sexo era acariciado de manera superficial por el de su compañero…

Él no soltó mas que un gemido ronco al sentir la calidez de la morena, una vez ya teniéndola recostada, le besó y mordió el cuello, bajando a sus colidas coronadas por un botón rosa cada una, con una mano acariciaba sus senos y con su boca los mordía lamia, chupaba… estaba entre sus piernas, y descendió besando su cuerpo y entreteniéndose en su ombligo unos momentos, hasta su feminidad, le abrió más sus piernas, y la tocó primero con sus dedos, haciendo que la humedad se su sexo aumente.

Su sexo estaba sensible ante las caricias, y su cuerpo era invadido por corrientes placenteras que se concentraban en esa zona, intentó decir algo, pero no tenia voz, solo gemidos salían de su garganta, intentando retenerlos antes de que se vuelvan gritos… sintió como introducía un dedo dentro de ella, lo acogió con una cálida presión de su vagina, y sus sentidos se nublaban… él empezó a meter y sacar su dedo, y ella movió sus caderas en un mismo ritmo…

-estas lista – dijo sacando su dedo, y poniéndose a la altura de sus labios – Karin? – dijo haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y lo observara

Estaba sonrojada, y su respiración era agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban, él los beso delicadamente hasta que ella le de una respuesta…

-Toushiro – dijo con deseo – hazlo – le dijo en una orden

Él sonrió, siempre era así… Se acomodó entre sus piernas, se cogió su pene y lo acercó a la entrada de la morena, se frotó un poco contra ella, y ella gimió de placer… se dejo reposar en su entrada, y se acercó a los labios de la morena, y antes de besarla le dijo:

-Te quiero Karin Kurosaki –

Y de un solo movimiento se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Gritó de dolor, y su grito era ahogado en su misma boca y en la de su amante, el dolor era inhumano, se sintió desfallecer, pero no le importó, pues, por fin él era suyo… cuando pasó un poco de tiempo, sintió la calidez del miembro del peli blanco, y su grito se iba transformando en gemidos nuevamente, sintió algo placentero, y se concentró en ese placer, por fin, empezó a mover las cadera para sentir ese placer muy en el fondo…

-Ahhh Toushiro – casi gritad e placer al moverse

Él aún no realizaba ningún movimiento, pero la calidad de la presión y la misma humedad resbaladiza de ella no lo ayudaban, y tuvo que igualar a los movimientos de la morena

-Ahhhhh – gimió sonora, aún dentro de su boca

Y entonces comenzó la danza en un mismo ritmo, ambos se dejaban llevar por ella, igualando sus movimientos, separándose sin separarse, y encontrándose más juntos que la anterior movimiento…

Sintió como su sexo y su cuerpo experimentaba algo desconocido - Oh Toushiro ya me vengo – dijo intentando que su voz no saliera en un grito

-Si… yo también – dijo apoyándose sobre sus manos a cada lado de ella

-Vente en mi – dijo sabiendo que él intentaría dejarla antes de terminar, y no estaba dispuesta a que la deje así, no después de todo esto… Y aunque le hayan dicho que pueda quedar embarazada durante los cursos de sexualidad que ambos pasaron una vez en el instituto, ella sabía que no habría ningún problema, puesto que esta era una experiencia sobrenatural, además de tener las cuentas claras y no estar en su etapa fértil…

-Ahhhhhh Karin/Toushiro – gritaron al unísono, y esta vez, si fueron muy audibles

Y se vinieron juntos, sintió como algo caliente recorría su vientre, y las contracciones de placer les quietaron a ambos los sentidos…

Se quedó dentro de ella, y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, sin aplastarla, por completo… Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus cuerpos humedecidos se abrazaban…

******HK******

-que fue eso? – dijo una voz susurrante

-viene de arriba – respondió en el mismo tono otra voz – quédate aquí esta bien –

-y porque lo haría – dijo subiendo primero las gradas

-espera enana – pero ella ya estaba arriba – serás imprudente – dijo alcanzándola

-ha, vamos Ichigo, no me digas que estas preocupado…-

-para nada- las penumbras no dejaron ver la mueca de una clara preocupación en su rostro

-ven, vamos a ver – dijo caminando lento y una vez estando ambos frente a la puerta la abrieron

-Ahhh – escucharon un gemido? – Toushiro -

Y eso bastó para que el peli naranja supiera lo que ahí, en su antigua habitación estaba pasando

-TOUSHIRO – ingresó hecho una furia

-KUROSAKI! – dijo alarmado, aún sobre su amante – No es lo que parece – dijo nervioso

-Ichigo cálmate –intento tranquilizarlo Rukia poniéndose frente a él

-Ichi nii, sal de mi habitación –

-Ichigo quieto – dijo al verlo con su insignia en mano

-Todo tiene una explicación Kursaki –

-Sí… todo tiene una explicación, y pienso decir la mía cuando encuentren tu cadáver – lo amenazó, mientras el peliblanco intentaba ponerse una prenda BANKAI –

- que te calmes te dije – le gritó su morena usando un kido que lo dejo inmovilizado y tirado en el piso mientras le pisaba la cabeza

-Maldita enana suéltame Joder – gritó

-Ya me encargo yo Hitsugaya Taicho – dijo mientras lo sacaba jalándolo por el cuello, sin hacer caso a las protestas que le decía – ustedes sigan en lo que estaban – y serró la puerta

Después de un silencio incómodo y con matices cómodos, ella dijo

-Creo que será bueno que alistes tu bankai –

-Tu crees? –

-Ichi nii no te lo dejará pasar –

Él sonrío – estoy seguro que si le hago algunos recuerdos de su cuñado, se que ya no dirá nada… después de todo, aún permanece bajo la mira de Kuchiki Taicho –

-si tu lo dices – dijo dándole un beso

-te quiero Karin, y se lo haré entender a tu hermano

-QUE NO VISTE RUKIA, ESTABA CON MI HERMANA EN LA CAMA, EN LA CAMA – escucharon decir desde la planta baja

-mejor aún no salgas –

-YA BASTA ICHIGO, O ES QUE NO RECUERDAS ESTA MISMA SITUACIÓN ENTRE NOSOTROS Y MI NII SAMA –

-ves Kuchiki me ayudará –

-si, supongo… mejor vamos, toma esto es tuyo – dijo alcanzándole el yukata blanco

-te quero –

-y yo a ti –

**FIN**

******HK******

**y que le pareció… merezco algún review?**

**Bueno perdón por los horrores ortográficos pro no tengo mucho tiempo pa revisar la ortografía, compréndanme onegai**

**Bueno hasta otras… se cuidan**

**Atte Rukia Nair**


End file.
